Catchphrases
Darkwing Duck would not be Darkwing Duck if he didn't have his iconic catchphrases and 'speech patterns. '''There are three of them, namely "Let's get dangerous!", "I am the terror that flaps in the night!", and "Suck gas, evildoers!". Additionally, every so often he blurts out a sentence filled with alliteration. Many of his friends and enemies have over time adapted one or more of his catchphrases and speech patterns for themselves, sometimes to mock, sometimes to mimic. Some have also helped Darkwing finish his sentences when he himself got stuck. Development Darkwing is characterized by dramatic entrances; they usually involve mysteriously appearing in a cloud of smoke, and frequently include some version of the following speech. *I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the noun that verbs your noun (Alternately, I am the noun in/on/that verbs the noun of Justice/Crime/InJustice/Your Soul/Goodness.), I am DARKWING DUCK! The metaphor in the middle line often consists of Darkwing comparing himself to something annoying, such as "I am the bubblegum that sticks in your hair", "I am the special news bulletin that interrupts your favorite show" or "I am the ingrown toenail on the foot of crime." Others tend to make very little sense, such as "I am the cat that lays kittens in your bed," (although having a litter of kittens in bed could be considered a nuisance). This middle metaphor often has something to do with the villain at hand; e.g. when facing Bushroot, he will often work plants into his metaphors. Darkwing Duck's catchphrase "Let's get dangerous" originates from the second episode of the series, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2". While chasing Taurus Bulba's airship, Darkwing Duck asks Launchpad to blow a hole in it. **DW: "We need to blow an entry hole in that thing." **LP: "I don't know, DW, that sounds dangerous!" **DW: "Yeah? Well, then, let's get dangerous!" The phrase is usually used whenever Darkwing starts to put aside distractions and follow through on a case. The "I am the terror that flaps in the night" introduction was inspired by The Shadow,The Tad Stones Interview at Animation World Network but the follow-up line, in which Darkwing compares himself to a different unpleasant thing each time, came from the development of "A Duck by Any Other Name", in which Launchpad messes up his line while pretending to be Darkwing. It entertained the crew enough that they gave the line creativity to Darkwing to keep.INTERVIEW WITH TAD STONES – Darkwing Duck at Total Media Bridge Only rarely is Darkwing's opening not present in an episode. The first episode missing it is "Battle of the Brainteasers", which is followed by "Aduckyphobia". Darkwing also has several other catchphrases he uses. Before Darkwing fires his gas gun at his adversaries, he often uses the catchphrase "Suck gas, evildoers!" Darkwing also often employs alliteration in his speech, e.g. "Clearly the crafty criminals committing the crime wave...", or "I'll find that supercilious sardine if I have to search all seven seas!" Let's get dangerous! Cartoon : "Let’s get surrealistic!" :— Darkwing Duck, "A Brush with Oblivion". : "Let's get considerate!" :— Posi-Darkwing Duck, "Negaduck". : "Let's get smoldering!" :— Darkwing Duck, "All's Fahrenheit in Love and War". : "Let's get amorous!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 1". : "Let's get luminous!" :— Nega-Megavolt, "Life, the Negaverse and Everything". : "Let's get decorative!" :— Drake Mallard, "It's a Wonderful Leaf". : "Let's get respectable!" :— Title, "Let's Get Respectable" : "Let's get creative!" :— Drake Mallard, "Let's Get Respectable" : "Let's get mischievious!" :— Gosalyn Mallard, "Stressed to Kill" : "Let's get ridiculous!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain" : "Let's get slimey!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Slime Okay, You're Okay" : "Let's get cooperative!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Jail Bird" : "Let's get deciduous!" :— Bushroot, "A Star Is Scorned" : "Let's get funky, monkey!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Paint Misbehavin'" : "Let's get magical!" :— Gosalyn Mallard, "Hot Spells" : "Let's get goulash!" :— Gosalyn Mallard, "Malice's Restaurant" Disney Adventures comics : "Let's get fiscal!" :— Title, "Let's Get Fiscal!" Toys : "Let's get silly!" :— Gosalyn Mallard, ''Darkwing Duck : "Let's get practical!" :— Honker Muddlefoot, Darkwing Duck I am the terror that flaps in the night! Cartoon : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the switch that derails your train! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 1" : "I am the thing that goes bump in the night! I'm the neurosis that requires a $500 an hour shrink!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the jailer that throws away the key! I am... feeling really stupid. Boy, I hate it when I'm early. Sheesh. You'd think criminal masterminds would be more punctual." :— Darkwing Duck, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am... I'm the surprise in your cereal box. I am... I am..." : "Yes, yes. I know. I heard. You're Darkwing Duck." :— Darkwing Duck and Taurus Bulba, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the chill that runs up your spine! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" : "I am the terror who flaps in the night! I am the spider who nips at your neck! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Water Way to Go". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the little mouse that eats your cheese! I am Darkwing... ...Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Water Way to Go". :"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the widget missing from the easy-to-assemble swing set! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Days of Blunder" : :"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Darkwing Du-" :— Darkwing Duck, "In Like Blunt". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the combination lock on the vaults of justice! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Dirty Money". : "I am the icky bug that crawls up your trouser leg! I don't need an appointment. For I am Darkwing Duck! Um, sorry about the smoke." :— Darkwing Duck, "Dirty Money". : "The city of St. Canard is home to a thousand criminals, but not one dares make a move. For this city has a shadowy guardian who hunts them like a phantom in the darkness. I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck! And I am... totally bored out of my skull!" :— Darkwing Duck, "That Sinking Feeling". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, again, "That Sinking Feeling". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the feathery phantom that haunts your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "A Duck by Any Other Name". : "Uh, I am the tenor that sings in the night! I am the, uh, uh-eh, road salt that, uh, rots the underside of your car!" :— Launchpad McQuack/Darkwing Decoy, "A Duck by Any Other Name". : "I'm surrounded by giant ants, but that doesn't bother me. After all, I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am... the smallest, weakest thing in the whole place and I am also outta here!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Getting Antsy". : "I am the terror that... flaps... in the... night?" :— Darkwing Duck, "Fungus Amongus". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the onion that stings in your eyes! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Fungus Amongus". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the paper cut that ruins your morning! I am—" : "Let me guess, you're Daycare Duck." :— Darkwing Duck and Secretary, "Jurassic Jumble" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the scourge that... pecks at your... uh, your nightmares and... Launchpad, what are you doing!?" : "Hehheh, it's a birdie. Wanna see my doggy? Arf! Arf! Hehhehheh!" : "Launchpad!" : "Sorry, DW." : "Ahem. I am the terror-" : "Oh! That horrible man is getting away with the donations!" : "I know that! I know that! I am the terr-oh, never mind!" :— Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, and Howell, "Can't Bayou Love". : "I am the terror that flaps in the sewers!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Can't Bayou Love". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the metal key on the sardine can of justice! I am-" : "Darkwing Duck!" : "So, my reputation exceeds me." :— Darkwing Duck vs. Slim and Flex, "You Sweat Your Life". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the butter that burns in your pan! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Trading Faces". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the hair in the lens of your projector! I am-" : "DW, why couldn't we go through the gate like everybody else?" : "Because I am not like everybody else! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck and Launchpad, "Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan". : "I am the terror that flaps in the-hey, I'm-I'm not finished. Now, as I was saying: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the flea you cannot flick!" : "Blast it." : "I am Darkwing Duck!" : "You mean you're chopped duck." :— Darkwing Duck and Trenchrot, "Apes of Wrath". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" : "Happy flapping!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Duck Blind". : "You are not a well person." : "What? And you're normal? I am the cold sore that stings your lip? We're definitely talking demented." :— Darkwing Duck and Megavolt, "Duck Blind". : "It's a great plan! We spot Megavolt, my dad says, "I am the terror blah blah blah," and we play Bop the Bad Guy." :— Gosalyn Mallard, "Duck Blind". : "Oh, who's gonna stop me?" : "I am! The terror that flaps in the night! The termite that devours your floorboards! That is to say: Darkwing Duck! :— Darkwing Duck, "Beauty and the Beet". : "I am the error that flaps in the night! I am the surcharge that triples your bill!" :— Launchpad McQuack/Darkwing Decoy, "Double Darkwings". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the itch in your trigger finger!" :— Launchpad McQuack/Darkwing Decoy, "Double Darkwings". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the current of vengeance gurgling through your sewer!" : "Ew!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Double Darkwings". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the weirdo who sits next to you on the bus! I am... (realizing he's wearing a tutu) ...the Swan Prince?" :— Darkwing Duck, "Ghoul of My Dreams" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the-whohahaaaah!... misshapened blotch that stains your walls!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Heavy Mental". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the tube of Cadmium Yellow that is impossible to open! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "A Brush with Oblivion". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the bubble gum that, uh, clings to your... shoe?" :— Darkwing Duck, "Whiffle While You Work". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the wrong number that wakes you at 3am! I am... soaked!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Whiffle While You Work". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" : "Stop that guy!" : "I am the clipper that trims your hedges! I am Darkwing Duck! You're finished, Bushroot." :— Darkwing and Bushroot, "Easy Come, Easy Grows". : "I am -mughn- the terror -ugh ugh- that flaps in the night! Ugh ughaa- I am the cat -pughugh- that somebody let out -pugh- of the bag! Ugh- I am -pughugh- Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Negaduck". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the moth that seeks your porch light!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Night of the Living Spud". :"I am the slime that slurps in the night. I am the wad of gum that sticks to the heal of crime. I am Yucky Duck." :— Gosalyn Mallard/Yucky Duck, "Slime Okay, You're Okay". Books : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! The winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares." :— Darkwing Duck, "High Wave Robbery". Disney Comics comics : "I am the terror that poofs in the night! I am the switch that derails your-ULP!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Darkly Dawns the Duck". : "I am the terror that usually naps in the afternoon!" :— Darkwing Duck, "For Whom the Bull Toils". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the jailor that swallows the keys!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Fowl Play!" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the single career man women want to date! I am-OUCH!" : "No, you're not! You are Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck and Quackerjack, "Just Us Justice Ducks Part One" Disney Adventures comics : "I am the milkman who spills fear at your doorstep! I am the waiter who brings you second helpings of terror! I am... ...one singed superhero." :— Darkwing Duck, "Let's Get Fiscal!". : "Hark! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the leaky faucet that keeps you awake at night!" : "Oh, it's only you..." : "...Darkwing Duck! Huh? What do you mean "only me"? Wait one second, there! I am the terror that flaps in the night, you know!" : "So I hear." :— Darkwing Duck and the Liquidator, "Liquid Diet". : "I am the terror that splashes in the night! I am the grimy water that rusts the underside of your car! I am... Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Liquid Diet". : "I am terrible, flapping in the night! I am the mailman who returns your letters for insufficient postage or because the address got smudged! Won't I get creamed by the time I say all that??" :— Launchpad McQuack, "Hero for a Day". : "I flap terribly in the night! I am the plumber who unplugs your... I knew I'd never have time to say all that!" :— Launchpad McQuack, "Hero for a Day". : "Freeze, fiend! I am the double scoop that will not melt!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Double Scoop, Double Take". : "I am the magnet that sticks to your refrigerator! I am... ...and in local news-" :— Darkwing Duck (on TV), "The Legend of the Chaos God". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the blister on the pinkie toe of crime! I am Darkwiiiiing- ...Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Legend of the Chaos God". Boom! Studios comics : "Because I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the awkward goodbye that lasts for far too long! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 1". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the classic rock act that never retires! I am Darkwing Duck! And I... am talking to myself." :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 2". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the monkey wrench in the Quackwerks! I am... ...flapping in the wind!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 4". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the noob that spam chats villainy! I am... overdressed for the occasion!" :— Darkwing Duck and Mr. Banana Brain, "Toy with Me". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the umpire who needs new glasses! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Campaign Carnage, Part 1". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the-" : "The spoiler third party candidate? The pop quiz at the electoral college?" : "I was going to go with the second one. H-How'd you know?" : "Big fan." :— Darkwing Duck and Suff-Rage, "Campaign Carnage, Part 4". Joe Books comics : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the passive-aggressive note left on the employee breakroom refrigerator, typed in comic sans! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 3". Non-Darkwing Duck fiction : "I am the snowfall that buries your satellite dish!" :— Launchpad McQuack, quoting Darkwing Duck, "New Years Daze". DuckTales (2017 reboot) : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the little rollerskate at the base of villainy's staircase! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the licorice jellybean in the candy dish of crime! I am Darkwing Duck!" :—Darkwing Duck, unused take, "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the overstuffed burrito that spills onto the lap of crime! I am Darkwing Duck!" :—Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns!" References Category:Browse Category:Cartoon characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters